I Trusted You
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Bakura has been beating Ryou for as long as Ryou remembers. Ryou turns to a certain multicoloured hair teen for help...
1. Chapter 1

**I Trusted You – Chapter 1 – Abuse**

**Summary: Bakura has been beating Ryou for as long as Ryou remembers. Ryou turns to a certain multicoloured hair teen for help...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**~Ryou's thoughts~**

_**~Yugi's thoughts~**_

_~Nightmares and/or dreams~_

**~Bakura's thoughts~**

''S...stop it!'' cried Ryou, for the millionth time. Bakura was beating him. Ryou had no idea why Bakura had started beating him in the first place. What had he done to deserve this treatment? It had all started a few months ago. For some reason, unknown to Ryou, Bakura had got mad at something or other and started taking his anger out on Ryou.

''And, what if I don't want to?'' said Bakura, angrily.

''Just leave me alone! I've had it with this abuse! Just go away you psycho!'' shouted Ryou.

''That's it; I've had enough of your complaining! Die!'' shouted Bakura. He bought out a sharp knife. Ryou's eyes widened with pure fright. Bakura smirked, thrusting the dagger into Ryou's side. Ryou cried out in pain.

''I hope you die soon...'' said Bakura, walking out of the house. As soon as Ryou knew that Bakura had gone, he slowly got up, ignoring the pain. He slowly walked out of the front door.

**~I need to go somewhere safe, I don't know who to turn to...~. **After walking for a couple of hours; he spotted the Game Shop a few metres away.

**~Yugi, he'll help me...~**

Meanwhile...

''Hey, Yugi, what movie are we gonna watch?'' asked Joey. Yugi had invited some of his friends to stay over. With him were Joey, Tѐa, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Kaiba. Seto had realised that he had been a jerk and apologised. He soon became fast friends with everyone. Tѐa had recently got into a relationship with Tristan. They had been going out for 6 months. Duke was with Serenity, he had confessed to her 4 months earlier. Kaiba was in a relationship with Joey. Everyone was surprised at first, but had accepted it. They had been in a relationship for 8 months.

''Hmm, how about...'' started Yugi, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He went to open the door. Ryou was standing there bleeding heavily from the side. He blacked out, falling onto Yugi in the process.

''Ryou! What's wrong? Wake up!'' cried Yugi. The others, upon hearing Yugi, ran into the hallway.

''Yugi, what...'' started Tѐa. She froze, along with everyone else. Kaiba quickly took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled for an ambulance. He then rushed over to Ryou and started to apply pressure to the wound. Yugi backed away, letting Kaiba tend to Ryou. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Ryou was placed onto a stretcher, and taken to the hospital.

~In the waiting room~

Yugi was silently sobbing, whilst Joey was trying to comfort him. The others sat there with worried faces, as they watched him. After what seemed like forever, a doctor walked into the room.

''How is he?'' asked Kaiba.

''I'm sorry, but he has a less that 50% chance of living, we have done everything we could,''. This only made Yugi cry more.

''Can we see him?'' asked Duke.

''Of course, right this way,''. The doctor led them all into a room nearby. Ryou was unconscious, an oxygen mask covering his face, his side bandaged. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

Yugi fell to his knees, shaking his head in utter disbelief. Joey crouched down next to him and placed an arm around Yugi.

''Are you ok?'' asked Joey. Yugi just stared at the floor, trembling slightly. The others looked on worriedly. Yugi then fainted. Kaiba rushed over to see what had happened.

''Is he ok?'' asked Serenity.

''I think he fainted, he'll be fine,'' said Kaiba. At that point, Ryou slowly woke up.

''Ryou, are you alright?'' asked Tristan.

''W...Where am I?'' asked Ryou.

''You're in the hospital,'' said Duke.

''What happened to you?'' asked Tea.

''Bakura tried to kill me...'' said Ryou, tears forming in his eyes. Serenity gasped and covered her mouth while tears flowed down Ryou's pale face. Tѐa walked over to the hospital bed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. After a while, the doctor came in to inform everyone that the visiting hours were over. Kaiba picked up Yugi and walked out of the room. Once in Yugi's house, Kaiba took Yugi upstairs to his room and placed him on the bed. He walked back downstairs to the living room and sat down on the sofas with the others.

''I swear, as soon as I see Bakura, I'm gonna make him pay,'' said Kaiba, angrily.

''Seto, calm down,'' said Joey.

''Sorry, but I know that something is going to go wrong sooner or later,''.

''Why?'' asked Tristan.

''I dunno, I just have a feeling that something bad is gonna come out of this,''.

Meanwhile Yugi was tossing and turning in his bed.

_~ ''We need more doctors in here, hurry! We're losing him!''. Ryou was laying in the hospital bed, deathly pale. His condition had worsened, he was dying. The long beep echoed throughout the room._

''_Time of death is 4:36 pm''. Yugi felt as if a million pins had just pierced his heart, it hurt. ~_

Yugi woke up with a scream, tears fell down his face. Downstairs, everyone was sitting there when they heard him scream so they immediately rushed upstairs.

''Yugi, what happened?'' asked Duke.

''It was just a nightmare,'' said Yugi, trembling.

''Are you gonna be okay?'' asked Serenity. Yugi nodded.

Meanwhile Bakura was extremely annoyed.

''Where did the brat go?'' he said out loud.

**~I bet he's gone to that other brat, Yugi for help, well, we'll see about that.~**

Bakura started to plot his revenge.

Meanwhile Yugi had drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The others also headed to bed, tired from all the stress that came from that day.

The next morning, Yugi woke up early. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. No one else was up yet. He sat down on the sofa and looked down.

_**~I can't believe this happened to Ryou, I hope he'll be okay...~**_

Yugi was left, deep in thought until he heard the others coming down the stairs.

''Morning Yugi, how are you feeling?'' asked Joey.

''I'm fine,'' said Yugi. Joey sat down next to him.

''Ryou's gonna be just fine,'' said Joey.

''I hope so...'' replied Yugi.

''The hospital's visiting hours start at 10, so we can go and visit him then'' said Kaiba.

After a few hours, everyone headed towards the hospital in Kaiba's car. When they got to the room, Ryou was sitting up in the bed.

''Hey guys...'' said Ryou.

''Hey Ryou...'' said Yugi.

''Yugi, can you come here for a sec?'' asked Ryou. Yugi walked over to Ryou, who pulled him into a hug.

''I'm sorry if I worried you, I just didn't know who else to turn to...'' said Ryou, looking down.

''Oh yeah! The doctor said I could go home today, but... I don't want to go back home''.

''It's okay Ryou, you can stay at my house,'' said Yugi.

''Thanks...'' replied Ryou, getting out of the hospital bed and getting his shoes on.

When they got back to Yugi's house, everyone sat down on the sofas in the living room.

''Thanks again, Yugi... I can't tell you how grateful I am...'' said Ryou.

''It's ok, I don't want your suffering to continue any longer...'' said Yugi.

What everyone didn't know was that a certain thief was lurking outside the Game Shop...

**YYxYandJxS4eva: 1****st**** chapter completed! I feel pretty pleased with myself!**

**Ryou: Oo Am I going to be ok?**

**Joey: You'll be fine! The great Joey Wheeler shall protect you!**

**Kaiba: *smacks Joey upside the head***

**Joey: Hey, I thought you loved me!**

**Kaiba: I do, but sometimes you can get on my nerves...**

**Joey: Meanie!**

**Yugi: Calm down guys...Oh, Hey Ryou!**

**Ryou: Hey Yugi! ^_^**

**Kaiba: I just realised! Ryou looks like a girl! Nyahahaha!**

**Ryou: T.T**

**Joey: Wait, Kaiba's laughing at that? O_o The world shall end...**

**Duke: The world can't end! What'll happen to my beloved Serenity?**

**Joey: Well, everyone shall be destroyed...**

**Kaiba: I'll stop laughing now, I don't want everyone to die...After all, I can't lose my adorable puppy!**

**Joey: *blushes***

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Read & Review x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Trusted You – Chapter 2 – Unexpected Visitor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**~Ryou's thoughts~**

_**~Yugi's thoughts~**_

_~Nightmares and/or dreams~_

**~Bakura's thoughts~**

**A/N Yami is in this fic but he was somewhere else at the start**

Bakura looked at the Game Shop at a distance.

''I feel like a little bit of fun,'' said Bakura, smirking.

He walked over to the shop and started to climb a tree right next to it. He then climbed in through an open window. Kaiba had gone upstairs to go to the bathroom. He was about to walk back downstairs when he was pushed by Bakura. Kaiba fell down the stairs, hitting his head hard in the process. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Bakura's face grinning at him. In the living room, everyone had just heard a loud 'thump'.

''W...What was that?'' asked Joey.

''I dunno...'' said Duke.

''Let's check it out,'' said Tristan.

They walked out of the room to find Kaiba, lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious.

''Seto!'' cried Joey, rushing over to his lover.

He shook Kaiba gently, in an attempt to wake him. Kaiba did not stir. Tristan came over to lend Joey a hand and together they bought Kaiba into the living room, where they laid him on a sofa. A few minutes later, Kaiba groaned and woke up.

''What happened?'' asked Serenity.

''The last thing I remember was Bakura, grinning at me,'' said Kaiba.

His eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

''Calm down,'' said Joey.

''Bakura? Are you saying he's here?'' asked Duke.

Kaiba nodded. Ryou's eyes widened with fright.

''B...Bakura's here?'' asked Ryou.

''I don't think it's safe here anymore...'' said Yugi.

''Listen, we could go to my place, It'll be safer there,'' said Kaiba.

''Are you sure?'' asked Tѐa.

''Yeah,''.

Everyone ran outside and clambered in Kaiba's car. When they got there they rushed inside.

''Well, I had a feeling you'd come here,'' said Bakura.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Tristan, glaring at him.

''I knew that you would come here so I'd thought I would drop in''.

Bakura then threw a seemingly unconscious Mokuba to the ground.

Mokuba's eyes were closed and he was covered in blood.

''What did you do to him?'' shouted Kaiba.

''I killed him,'' said Bakura, smirking.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he rushed over to Mokuba and held him up. Bakura had disappeared by then.

''Mokuba!'' shouted Kaiba, checking his pulse. No pulse. No heartbeat.

''Mokuba... No... Dammit, open your eyes! Please Mokuba!'' cried Kaiba, tears streaming down his face.

Everyone looked on sadly as Kaiba held Mokuba's body close, shaking his head in disbelief. Joey walked over and placed a comforting hand on Kaiba's shoulder. Tristan immediately called the police, who arrived in less than 10 minutes. It took some time to get Kaiba away from his little brother's body. Joey pulled Kaiba into a hug, knowing that he needed it. Kaiba cried, burying his head into Joey's chest. The others had tears in their eyes. Eventually he fell asleep on Joey, exhausted from crying. Joey picked up Kaiba and took him upstairs. He carried Kaiba to his bedroom and laid him on the bed.

''I'm sorry guys...'' said Ryou, suddenly.

''What do you mean?'' asked Yugi.

''If I hadn't of turned to you for help we wouldn't be in this mess and Mokuba would still be alive...'' said Ryou.

Everyone looked down sadly. Kaiba woke up about half an hour later, shouting Mokuba's name.

''Kaiba, are you ok?'' asked Joey.

''I don't think I'll ever be ok again,'' said Kaiba, looking down.

He opened up the locket on his neck and looked at Mokuba's picture.

''I miss you Mokuba, you meant the world to me...''.

Joey placed a comforting hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

''If I see that no good bastard ever again, I'm gonna destroy him,'' said Kaiba, glaring.

''So...what do we do now?'' asked Duke.

''There's a trapdoor under the carpet in the middle of the room, we should be safe down there,'' said Kaiba.

Tristan lifted up the carpet and found the trapdoor. He opened it and everyone climbed down the ladder. Meanwhile Yami had just got back into Domino City. He knocked on the door of the Game Shop and was surprised to find that no one answered the door. He decided to call Yugi. Back at Kaiba's place, Yugi's cell phone started to ring.

''Hello?'' asked Yugi.

''Yugi, it's me...'' said Yami.

''Yami, you're back!''.

''Where are you?''.

''Well, there's been a situation...Ryou was being abused by Bakura and turned to me for help...We're at Kaiba's place but Bakura has just killed Mokuba. If you go into Kaiba's bedroom there's a trapdoor under the carpet, we're down there...'' said Yugi.

Kaiba's eyes started to fill with tears at Mokuba's name and Joey held him close.

''I'll be right there,'' replied Yami.

''Okay, be careful,'' said Yugi.

''I will,''.

20 minutes later, Yami climbed down the ladder into the room.

''Are you guys alright?'' asked Yami.

''We're fine,'' said Serenity.

Yami looked over at Kaiba, who was silently crying. He looked down sadly.

''Ryou, are you ok?'' asked Yami.

Ryou nodded.

''I'm glad you're here Yami,'' said Yugi.

''Bakura shall pay dearly for this,'' said Yami.

''Got that right...'' said Kaiba, looking up.

''That man doesn't deserve to live, he took away one of the people I loved dearly... I've had enough... He needs to be destroyed once and for all,''.

''Seto...'' said Joey.

''It'll be okay, Kaiba...'' said Yami.

''He's caused enough trouble already,''.

Tristan held Tѐa close while Duke held Serenity.

''We should be safe for a while...'' said Kaiba.

''I hope so...'' said Duke.

''I'm scared...'' said Tѐa.

''It'll be alright, Tѐa,'' said Tristan.

The room was dim, you could hardly see anything. There was a sound of footsteps above them.

''Oh... Ryou...'' said a voice. It was Bakura.

Ryou's eyes widened. Yugi moved closer to Ryou, taking him in his arms. After a while, the footsteps went away.

''Ryou, are you-'' started Yugi.

He noticed that Ryou was sweating, eyes glazed over, his breathing irregular.

''Ryou? What's wrong!'' said Yugi.

Kaiba got up and rushed over.

''He's having a panic attack, we have to calm him down,'' said Kaiba.

''Ryou? Can you hear me? Everything's gonna be alright, he's gone now,''.

Kaiba started rubbing soothing circles on Ryou's back. Ryou's breathing started to go back to normal. Kaiba let out a sigh of relief. He then went back to Joey.

''Yugi?'' asked Ryou.

''I'm here,'' said Yugi.

Ryou clung onto Yugi's shirt.

''I'm scared...'' said Ryou.

''Don't worry, we won't let Bakura get you,'' said Yugi.

''Thanks, Yugi,'' said Ryou.

''No problem,'' said Yugi.

A few minutes later, Kaiba climbed back up the ladder to check that Bakura wasn't there. The others waited anxiously for Kaiba to come back. There was a sudden sound of gunshots, then a scream.

''That sounded like Seto!'' exclaimed Joey.

Everyone climbed up the ladder. They looked around the room and saw no sign of Kaiba. They wandered into the living room and looked around. Tea and Serenity suddenly screamed. Kaiba had a dagger in his chest and had been impaled, therefore pinning him to the wall.

''Seto!'' cried Joey, rushing over.

Yami quickly got out his cell phone and called an ambulance. Joey took the dagger out of Kaiba and held him close, tears running down his face. Serenity came over.

''Joey...'' said Serenity.

After what seemed like forever, the ambulance arrived and Kaiba was taken away to the hospital.

**(Scene Change)**

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Joey was silently crying in a corner, Serenity trying to comfort him. A doctor walked into the room. Joey slowly looked up.

''How is he?'' asked Tea.

''I'm afraid he's in a coma; there's a less than 40% chance of him waking up. I'm sorry,''.

''W... Which room is he in?'' asked Joey.

''231,''.

Joey got up and ran into the room. His eyes widened. Kaiba had an oxygen mask on; he was deathly pale. Joey slowly walked over to the bed and fell to his knees. He placed his head on the bed and cried. The others walked in. Tea and Serenity gasped. The others looked on sadly at the scene. Duke and Tristan walked over to Joey and both put a hand on one of his shoulders.

''I'm sure Kaiba will be just fine,'' said Duke.

''He's strong, he won't give up that easily,'' said Tristan.

''Seto... Please wake up... Keep fighting... I don't want to lose you...'' said Joey.

''It's my fault, If I hadn't of come to you for help then this wouldn't have happened,'' said Ryou.

''It's not your fault Ryou, If you hadn't turned to us for help then you would have been dead by now,'' said Yugi. ''Don't blame yourself,''.

''But-'' started Ryou.

''No buts, it was never your fault,'' said Tristan.

''We're your friends, we would never blame you,'' said Duke.

Joey took Kaiba's hand in his.

''You're gonna be alright, Seto,'' said Joey.

''We must stop Bakura, this madness has to stop,'' said Yami.

''Yami's right,'' said Serenity.

Kaiba's face looked like it was in pain, like he was having a nightmare.

''Please wake up soon...'' said Joey.

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Well, that was fun**

**Kaiba: No it wasn't. I'm in a god damn coma**

**Joey: You suck**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: I like to torture some of my favourite characters 8D**

**Ryou: That's just mean.**

**Yami: How come I hardly get any lines?**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Because. This is Kaiba's chapter...**

**Kaiba: Whoopee for me.**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: That's nice, Kaiba. Anyway, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Trusted You – Chapter 3 – The Awakening and Moving**

_**Kaiba's thoughts~**_

_~Ryou's thoughts~_

It had been 1 month since Kaiba had been in a coma. Joey hadn't left his side the whole time. He did go home to eat and make sure he was clean and tidy but then he would go back to the hospital to be by Kaiba's side. The others were visiting often as well, making sure that everything was okay. Joey was sitting in Kaiba's room as the others came in.

''How is he?'' asked Duke.

''No change...'' said Joey, looking down.

Ryou was silent. At that moment, Kaiba slowly opened his blue eyes.

''Seto...'' said Joey.

Kaiba blinked twice then slowly started to sit up.

''Hey...'' said Kaiba.

Joey then hugged Kaiba.

''Y-You're awake! I'm so glad...'' said Joey.

Kaiba hugged Joey back.

''You've been asleep for 1 month... We thought you were never going to wake up,'' said Tristan.

**(The Next Day)**

Kaiba had been released from the hospital and was able to go back home. However, when everyone got back to the Mansion, Kaiba looked at all of them. Marik and Mai had joined the group soon after.

''...I don't think staying at the Mansion is safe anymore... You know what happened last time we were here...'' said Kaiba, looking down.

''...Yeah... Then where should we go...?'' asked Yugi.

''I know of a cottage me and Mokuba bought, which is located in the country... Bakura may not be able to find us easily...'' replied Kaiba.

''Then let's go,'' said Yami.

After everyone was packed, they all got into Kaiba's car and drove to the location of the cottage. It was sunny and the cottage was surrounded by trees, grass and flowers.

''Nice cottage,'' said Joey.

Kaiba led everyone in. There was a living room, 2 bathrooms, a small kitchen, a dining room, an attic and 5 bedrooms. Everyone sat in the living room.

''Would anyone like drinks?'' asked Kaiba.

''Sure,'' said Yugi.

Kaiba disappeared into the kitchen and came back with some cans of soda and put them on the small coffee table.

''Help yourselves,'' said Kaiba.

After everyone had settled down, they were silent.

''Now what...? Think we're gonna stay here for a while...?'' asked Mai.

''Probably...'' replied Serenity.

''We need to sort out who's staying in which bedroom,'' said Joey.

''There are 5 bedrooms, the sofa comes out to form a sofa bed and the attic also has a bed... Who wants to stay in the attic?'' asked Kaiba.

''I'll stay in the attic,'' said Yami.

''I don't mind staying on the sofa bed,'' said Mai.

''Okay then, for the 4 bedrooms, me and Joey will be in one, Duke and Serenity, Téa and Tristan, Ryou and Yugi and Marik, you can stay in Mokuba's old room...'' said Kaiba.

He suddenly went silent and looked down.

''...You okay, Seto?'' asked Joey.

''I... I need to go out for a bit...'' said Kaiba, standing up.

He then left the cottage.

''...He probably got upset when he mentioned Mokuba...'' said Téa.

It had started to rain outside after a few minutes. Kaiba ran into the forest area around.

_**~Mokuba... why did you have to die? It should have been me; it was my fault anyway... It wasn't Ryou's fault. I should have made sure that you were with me... I miss you... Why couldn't I have protected you? I failed... I failed being your big brother... I'm so sorry~**_

The rain fell, soaking Kaiba. He didn't care though. All he wanted to do was run as far as he could, maybe even to the end of the forest. Tears started to fall down his face as flashes of Mokuba's dead body went through his mind. Mokuba, covered in blood. His trench coat caught on a nearby sharp branch and came off. Kaiba didn't turn back to get it, he didn't care anymore. He kept on running blindly.

Back at the house, everyone was silent, especially Ryou.

_~This is my fault... If it wasn't for Bakura targeting me then Mokuba wouldn't be dead... It's my fault Kaiba is upset... This whole thing is because of me... I don't understand; how could people not be mad at me? ~_

''Ryou, are you okay?'' asked Yugi, a worried expression on his face.

''Don't worry, I'm fine...'' said Ryou.

''You sure?'' asked Serenity.

Ryou nodded.

It had been about half an hour since Kaiba had left.

''I hope Seto comes back soon...'' said Joey.

''I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes...'' said Marik.

A few hours later, Kaiba still hadn't returned to the cottage.

''Okay, I'm starting to get a bit worried...'' said Duke.

''Then we should go and look for him,'' said Mai.

''I agree,'' said Yami.

At that moment, Kaiba walked into the cottage.

''Seto! You're soaked!'' exclaimed Joey.

He quickly went to one of the bathrooms and grabbed a towel. He came back and started to dry Kaiba off, Kaiba being silent the whole time.

''Honestly, what were you thinking? Going out in the rain... And what happened to your trench coat anyway...?'' asked Joey.

Kaiba gave no answer.

''...Tell me what's wrong...'' said Joey.

Kaiba was silent. Joey sighed.

''It's about Mokuba, right...?'' asked Joey.

''...I should have protected him... I should have made sure he was with me when I was at Yugi's house... It's my fault...'' replied Kaiba.

''Kaiba! It was my fault, not yours! If Bakura wasn't-'' started Ryou.

''I don't blame you, Ryou...'' said Kaiba.

''But-'' started Ryou, again.

''You're not the one at fault...'' said Kaiba.

Ryou looked down. Joey then finished drying off Kaiba and led him upstairs to the bedroom they would be sharing. Tristan sighed.

''Well, that was eventful,'' he said.

''I hope Bakura doesn't find us here...'' said Ryou.

''I hope so too...'' said Yugi.

**(Meanwhile)**

Bakura went to the Kaiba mansion and looked around.

''Hello...? Come out, wherever you are...'' said Bakura.

After looking around the mansion and finding no person in sight, Bakura was starting to get annoyed.

''Where the bloody hell are they...?'' asked Bakura, to himself.

He checked everywhere.

''Damn, they must have moved location... Well, I'm sure I will find them and get my revenge... Ryou can't run from me forever and the rest of his little gang... I will make him suffer by hurting or killing his friends one by one... and then he'll have no choice but to obey my every command...'' said Bakura.

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review! ^w^**

**Kaiba: I hate you.**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Why?**

**Kaiba: You killed Mokuba.**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: He had to be killed for the plot to advance...**

**Joey: That was kinda mean though**

**YYxYandJxS4eva: Shush.**


End file.
